


2am

by Ferbiie



Series: Mysticverse [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, I have no idea of what I'm doing, In Vino Veritas, M/M, One Shot, People should really just sit and talk about their feelings, Post-Break Up, Seven and Zen are friends and I'll defend them until I die, Seven being a sweetheart, Some bad words in there, Zen is bicon, drunk zen, first fic i've ever written, friends supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie
Summary: Hurt and heartbroken, Zen seeks Seven's advice after a bad break-up.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Mysticverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	2am

**2am**

The figure walked in the middle of the road, too late for any cars to transit, except for the cab that left him there. The cab driver looked at him while counted the cash that was thrown at his lap. “Such a young man and already this wasted” he thought, wandering why such a beautiful man would go to a weird warehouse at that time of the night. The smell of beer impregnated the cab, but thankfully he had not thrown up. The cab driver even thought that saw him crying but assumed that he was just another part of that lost youth, probably looking for drugs or even worse things. He shrugged it off and went away.

The man’s unbalanced steps resonated in the silent, empty street. The darkness made it all seem blurry, dizzy, lonely. He walked up the steps, tripping at the last one and stumbling by the door.

“Seven!” Zen shouted, banging at the locked door with his closed fists “Seven, I need to… I need to talk to you!”

His forehead was pressed against the steel, the cold metal was freezing. He had forgotten his coat… His blue shirt was not warm enough for that time of the year, but it did not matter. In nights like that, nothing really mattered.

He could smell the alcohol. He hated it. But he also loved it. Not the alcohol, but the way it helped him in those nights. His thoughts could roam free, no fear, no worries, no him, nothing. Just the cold air of the night.

“Insert password” a robotic voice said.

“What the fuck?” Zen backed off some steps, almost falling down the small staircase of the porch.

“Insert password” the robotic voice repeated, cold and static. Cold. Always cold.

“What password?” Zen moved forward, banging at the door once more “Seven, you jerk, come here right now! I want to go in and I don’t have a password to give you! Seven!”

Why was he there? Why did he give the taxi driver that address and not his home? Because he needed Seven… but why? Why he needed the weird hacker genius-kid?

“Incorrect password. Insert correct password.” The metallic voice repeated, ignoring the drunken man slamming his fists against steel. Ignoring him, always ignoring. It was never serious enough, never important enough.

“Seven, you fucker, get over here now!” he yelled, slamming his fist so hard against the steel that he felt his whole arm tremble with pain. His legs gave and he fell “Open the stupid door, I’m not joking. Open the….” He screamed; his hand was hurting. His whole body was hurting and that is when the sobbing began. Everything was spinning and for sure he had to take something out of his stomach.

“Insert correct password”

“Just open the door” he sobbed, bent against the sidewall “Seven, please. Don’t leave me out too… He… Please don’t be like him”

He could still hear his words. “Don’t be so pathetic” he had said “It was nothing. Nothing even happened. Behaving like this won’t do good to any of us.”

Why was he always so pathetic? Drinking, crying, losing it for so little. But why did it hurt so much?

The door opened slowly, and he fell, his head approaching the floor, but was stopped by a pair of hands that grabbed him by the side.

“What the hell, hyung. You were able to activate every single alarm in my house.” Seven said, helping him to stand “Just come in, I’ll put you on the couch.”

Seven had woken up startled. Red lights, green lights, sound alarms, all of them going off at once. He jumped out of bed, rushing to the security camera monitor just to look and see Zen laying against his door. “What the hell...” he murmured under his breath, rushing to the front door. As he opened, he knew what that smell was. He hated it.

Seven helped Zen to reach the couch. It was not his first time dealing with someone who was past than wasted, but definitely the first time with Zen. He must have had drunk way too much, his whole face was red, bloodshot eyes. Seven had no idea of how he had been able to get there and not pass out at the street. Plus, he had never seen Zen like that. All the failed auditions, all the bad moments, Zen had never been so low. At least not in front of him. 

“Seven” Zen mumbled, laying at the couch “I need to… I talk to you about… about…” he couldn’t think, why was he there? “You are being pathetic” he thought “Bothering Seven like this”

“Just stay here, all right?” Seven said “I’ll get you something to eat… and a bucket might be good too”

Seven could feel his heart accelerate, he was getting sick because of the smell. He would always hate that smell.

He went into the kitchen, grabbing one bag of Honey Buddha and a can of Phd. Pepper, that was all he had there anyways. He grabbed a bucket just in case.

“Zen” he called, going back to the sofa, and opening the bag of chips “here, just sit up, ok? You’ll feel better if you eat something”

“No, no” Zen mumbled, sitting and grabbing the chips “No I won’t because I am all useless and pathetic and…” as he started to munch on a handful of Honey Buddha Chips he was no longer comprehensible “...no matter what I do, I always care too much and in the end I am just a pretty face and nothing more.”

Seven could only manage to look at his friend. His wet shirt, probably because of some drink that he had spilled on himself, he only had one shoe at this point, and Seven was sure that the other one was not at his home. Zen was always so confident, so put together. Seven knew he drank, but not like this. He could have never imagined his hyung behaving like that. Zen was hurt, he could tell he was. But what could have hurt him like that?

Zen continued to eat, sobbing and saying unintelligible things until he had finished the hole package, which he decided to just throw across the room.

“That jerk!” he yelled, startling Seven once more “That trust fund jerk! He has no… He can’t…” he began sobbing once more, but this time his crying was interrupted by something worse than snacks. He barely had time to reach for the bucket before the puke came out.

“Oh, shit” Seven jumped to the couch, sitting by his side “There you go… Just… Put it all out, now” he rubbed his back. It all felt weird. Zen was older than him. Two years, but still. Older. It was almost funny, in a sad way. In theory, it was supposed to be the opposite. But there he was, rubbing his hyung’s back, still looking around for that missing shoe.

For a while, there was only silence. Seven was looking down, trying to find what to say. Zen looked tired, staring at the wall. His swollen eyes still shed tears, but the quiet ones, the type that screams in the silence.

“Hyung” Seven called out, looking at Zen “what the hell happened?”

Slowly, Zen turned his face to him. “Nothing” he said “Nothing for you to worry about”

“Now, you see… When people come to my home at two in the morning, activate my security system, puke in my bucket and eat my chips, I assume that it is something for me to worry about.” Seven smiled, but his eyes were worrying. 

“It’s something I did” Zen said “Something wrong. And I can’t understand why… why I am…” he sobbed again, lowering his head “I… In the last party, some months ago… Remember at the end? You and Jaehee were outside, Yoosung was talking to Rika… And I was still in there with V and Jumin, discussing some details about the donations and everything. V left after a while, he was going to call you all to get back in so that we could close everything and go home. When we were left alone Jumin and I… we… me and him...”

“Hyung” Seven called “Did you two get together?”

Zen felt his whole face burn. He could not speak; he could not face Seven. Pathetic. He was so pathetic. He just nodded. There was silence. It seemed like an abyss. As if time itself was in shock and had to take a minute to understand what was going on.

“That’s so cool” Seven said “I mean… not you and him because I guess it does not end well, but… I also am… something. No labels, I guess, I just… like people.”

Zen stared at him. That was new. The weird hacker kid? He was…

“I… Umh.. Like people too…” Zen said quietly “I mean, I guess I like people, I don’t know, it’s just…”

“Complicated?” Seven asked

“Complicated.” Zen repeated. He was so tired. Complicated was the perfect word. It was all complicated. Pathetic.

Seven pushed his glasses up his nose, turning sideways at the couch, facing Zen.

“What happened, then? Did you two break up or something?”

Zen breathed deeply. It was not worth holding it back now. 

“After that first time, we got together other times too. Not many, but we had… something. But Jumin won’t admit it. He does not want to… tell. Or acknowledge. He says we are nothing, that there is nothing going on with us and we have had horrible fights over this. But there are some days when he will text me, and call me and we will be together once more, and it’s so good when it happens… I…” his crying began once more, hiding his face on his hands. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“He… doesn’t want to acknowledge it?”

“He says I am being pathetic. That this will ruin my career, that he will lose his position and his company will be destroyed because I am behaving like this. And I know that it's complicated, but I…. I just wanted to tell the RFA, not to the whole world. And he keeps saying that we never had anything, that he is straight and would never… have a relationship with someone like me.”

Seven let out a long breath. He rubbed his eyes. “Unbelievable” he thought.

“That’s fucked up, Zen. That is not… right.” Seven said “Hey, look at me.” he stared into Zen’s eyes “There is nothing wrong with it, all right? It’s who you are and if he does not want to assume who he is, that’s his problem, not yours. You are not pathetic. What he is doing to you, man, that’s abusive! I’ve had my share of abuse and manipulation and that’s what it is! It is not right.”

“How did you get your share of abuse and manipulation?” Zen asked

“It doesn’t matter” Seven answered “What matters now is that you need to realize that whatever he is doing is not safe for you, Zen. You deserve better than this.”

“But when he calls me…”

“Hyung, is it worth it?” 

Zen had never seen Seven that serious. Usually he would just smile and joke around, but that time… it seemed personal. It felt as someone he could trust.

“No, it’s not worth it.” Zen answered “I think he is right. I am just a pathetic loser that just cared way too much.”

“That’s not it. You cared because it meant something to you. And there is nothing wrong with that. You are not a pathetic loser. C’mon, look. You did not seem a pathetic loser on that play that we watched, Yoosung bawled his eyes out in the end. Or the day that you teached him how to tie his tie, he thought you were really cool.” Seven smiled and Zen was smiling too “You are not just a pretty face. You’re the hyung. A very handsome hyung, but, nevertheless, you’re cool, Zen.” he punched Zen’s arm softly “Cheer up.”

“Yeah, I guess I am cool” Zen laughed. “Thanks”

“No problem my man, my dude” Seven jumped up from the couch, it was as if the serious version had just vanished and he came back to his normal self “I’ll grab a blanket and a pillow for you, it’s way too late and you are way too wasted to go back home…. Also some aspirins for tomorrow, God knows when you’ll wake up”

Zen lied on his back, staring at the ceiling while Seven kept rambling about hangovers and clean shirts. He took his phone out and opened Jumin’s messages. He deleted the entire chat with no regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and I truly hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also, if you liked it, make sure to check out alwayssaywhatever's beautiful fanfic called Wine and Cigarretes that tells Jumin and Zen's relationship in detail.  
> You can check it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903921/chapters/62952157
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe ♡


End file.
